Site Update January 10th 2014
This is site bug fixes and updates page that was posted on January 10th, 2014. News General *Pumpkin Badges were given to all participants in the 2013 Holiday events. Sta.sh Writer *Improvements were made to how whitespace is handled when inside <''pre''> tags. Bug fixes General *Tabs on Profile Pages did not work properly on the mobile website. *Images that were smaller than the required size for Group avatars could still be uploaded properly. *Text symbols would display in a few isolated areas on the site. *The "Update Email" notice had a misaligned icon. *Super Group URL links were not the same color as links for other usernames or Groups. *In the "Submit to Groups” section of a deviation, typing in a Group name would not display accurate results. *Royalty info and button naming on the Submit Prints page was unclear. *For Journals submitted with Sta.sh Writer, both the "Edit" and "Edit with Sta.sh Writer" buttons linked to the Sta.sh Writer editor, preventing editing of a Journal's description, details, and Mature Content settings. *A Group's avatar would overlap text in a mention notification sent from a Group Journal. *PDF file deviations did not display properly when reached by using the "Previous" or "Next" buttons *A small number of deviants had Journals missing from the Featured section of their Journal page. *A small number of deviations that were submitted by deviants were stuck in between being in Sta.sh and being submitted to the deviant's Gallery. *When deviants who had not verified their account attempted to leave a comment, they were taken to a login page and asked to login instead of receiving a "Verify Your Email" modal. *Order details in one's shopping cart would briefly appear misaligned. *The comments link would appear on top of the title for thumbnails of deviations being sold as Prints. *Some non-.GIF avatars were not displaying properly when inside deviation stacks in the Message Center. *The "text placement" setting in one's Gallery stopped working properly, and were removed for the sake of consistency. *The "All Watchers" URL on Groups would not work properly. *Creating a new address during the Checkout process would pre-fill existing address values instead of leaving them blank. *Ampersands would incorrectly be encoded twice on page titles. *The Download button would not work properly for Film deviations. *Some users had a single extra phantom message in their Message Center. *Super wide thumbs appeared to be slightly off-center. *It was not possible to remove a Gallery/Favourites folder from one’s Favorites. *Multiple identical "Violation Report update" notes would be sent to a deviant when they filed a Violation Report. *A very small number of users had their earnings stuck in an "Unknown" state. *When viewing Polls in the Message Center, the buttons to toggle between List view and Previews view would not work consistently. *Unpublished Sta.sh Writer documents would have an Edit button in Sta.sh that would take deviants to an error page. *Re-organization of one’s Friends List could trigger a "You have added too many people to your deviantWATCH in a short period of time" error. *If a deviant bought their own Prints, they would still receive a "Print Sold" notice in their Message Center. *Birthday notifications would incorrectly show negative numbers. *The Search box in the site header was not working for a short period. *The Print editor on the Submit page was broken for Windows users. *Avatar images did not render properly in some reminder emails. *Column alignment on the Daily Deviations page was briefly incorrect. *The email verification link would point to an error page for logged out users instead of prompting them to login. DeviantArt muro *Pressing backspace to cut a selection from the canvas would sometimes be overridden and act like pressing the browser’s back button. Sta.sh *Various bugs involving the Nested Stacks feature currently in Beta Testing have been fixed. Sta.sh Writer *Dragging and dropping thumbnails to add them to one's Favourites would not work properly after using the Add Media tool to leave a comment. *Occasionally the Sta.sh section of the Sta.sh Writer sidebar would fail to load properly when switching away from the Style section. *Sta.sh Writer would get stuck in the "Saving..." state if an error occurred. *Ampersands would occasionally and incorrectly parse as & when used in Rich Text mode. See also *Original journal Category:Updates 2014